


Rainy Day

by PersonOfSinterest



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 17:44:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15587271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonOfSinterest/pseuds/PersonOfSinterest
Summary: Elsie and Newt have lived together for a while, but he's about to discover something new about the love of his life.





	Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> I'd recommend listening to Archie Semple's "I'm in the Market for You" while you read this for the best effect!

Watching the skies darken, Elsie bit her lip and knocked on the lid of the case.  
“Newt? Hey, I’m really sorry, but…but could you come up here?” She called, mentally kicking herself for bothering him.  
A few moments later, a slightly sheepish grin underneath a mass of wild hair poked out from the lid. “Everything alright, love?” He asks, pulling himself out and carefully locking the case.  
“Oh, yes, everything’s alright, it’s just-” A clap of thunder makes her jump, and Newt was instantly at her side.  
He ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead gently. “Shh…shh…come now, Elsie, i-it’s quite alright, just a bit of thunder. How about we…” he looked around, snapped his fingers, and led her to the kitchen. “How about a bit of music?” He suggests, turning on the radio. “L-Listen, darling, your favorite!” (https://goo.gl/TqcRTY)  
He takes a half step back and bends at the waist slightly, kissing her knuckles. “May…May I have this dance, Ms. Hayes?”  
She giggles nervously and nods, placing her hands in his. They slowly begin to sway, moving closer to each other. Elsie wrapped her arm around his neck as he moved his hand to her waist, blushing slightly. Relieved that he had figured out a distraction, Elsie laid her head on his chest and closed her eyes as they swayed in circles across the tile. Whenever the thunder would clap, he would pull her closer to him until there was no closer they could be.  
He lightly kissed the top of her head and let his lips linger. “I...I love you, Elsie. You…you know that, yes?”  
“And I love you, Newt Scamander,” she mumbled, her voice slow and sweet.  
They spent the remainder of the storm slowly swaying, long after the music had stopped, loving that they were with each other for the night. Loving that they loved each other. Loving this moment for all of its worth.

**Author's Note:**

> Knuckle/forehead kisses ideas from http://t-adash-i.tumblr.com/  
> Fanfic idea from http://newt-and-pickett.tumblr.com/ 
> 
> I wrote this when the movie came out, and I've grown as a writer, so enjoy my first fanfic that I've ever posted!


End file.
